Juego de Cobra y Escorpio
by Blaisse
Summary: Cuando se trataba de juegos, Shaina poseía una confianza abismal aunque eso no siempre es un buen antídoto para ganar un simple juego de cartas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Milo correría con una endemoniada suerte? Ahora solo tenía que elegir dos opciones como castigo: Humillarse en ropas muy sugerentes o…, el trabajo de ayudar a buscar un heredero para Escorpio.


**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta idea disparatada se me ocurrió y después de reírme de mis propias ocurrencias decidí pasarlo a un OneShot. Es un poco bizarro así que espero les agrade.**

 **También quiero dedicar este escrito a mi amiga MCR77**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **Juego de Cobra y Escorpio**

 **.**

 **[Capitulo Único]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Domingo de Verano"_

Hizo el intento de no sudar frio –pese al intenso calor del verano que azotó el Santuario– como si los fantasmas de su pasado volvieran a ella por simple capricho de recordarle su mala fortuna a la hora de entablar un combate.

Específicamente en uno al que, ni con enseñanzas del Patriarca Shion o el maestro Dohko, aprendió superar en su totalidad.

Sus manos le temblaron copiosamente y eso, en cierta manera, le hirió el orgullo. Porque Shaina de Ofiuco no solía inmutarse ante nada, su personalidad seria y calculadora le impedía emitir algún indicio de miedo o alegría; sus ojos se mantuvieron fijo en el plan mental que trazó para vencer a su contrincante quien verdaderamente le causaba gran lástima. Por lo menos agradecía el beneficio de las máscaras.

Y por primera vez le dio la razón a Marín, cuando le prometió ir al retiro privado donde se disfrutaba un fin de semana, por supuesto que era un privilegio para los Santos Dorados aunque si te invitada de alguno de ellos gozabas con ese beneficio. Más Shaina, pese a su mala fortuna contra otros de la élite, había uno que era mucho peor que ella y eso le relajaba los músculos tensos y, graciosamente, enaltecía su orgullo como la mejor amazona.

— ¿Listo para convertirte en mi sirviente?

Con la seguridad de su espíritu y la confianza que sobresalía hasta por sus poros eran la certeza de que Shaina estaba lista para ganar la partida y, penosamente, Milo de Escorpio tendría que cumplir su palabra. Tal vez la inquietante serenidad y su manera de entenderse con los demás lo llevó a convertirse en un ignorante a los simples juegos como las cartas.

—Milo tienes que tomar enserio este duelo o provocarás que Shaina se sienta insultada. —musitó Marín tras quitarse la tela que cubría su cintura. El traje de entrenamiento color negro dejó a la vista el esbelto cuidado que ella le proporcionaba a su físico.

La peliverde frunció el ceño, a veces detestaba que su amiga/rival se inmiscuyera –sin querer queriendo– en asuntos que no le competían, y a su vez provocarle problemas en momentos más pasibles.

—No te metas, deja que él saboreé la derrota—Shaina sonrió maliciosamente debajo la máscara, se desprendió del abrigo que rodeaba su cintura para acomodarse mejor en la silla—; esta es la última partida por lo que generosamente haré el honor de realizar un cambio.

— ¿Cambiar las reglas? —Preguntó Milo inquietamente, curioso y presto a atender lo que su joven compañera quería decir—; ¿Camus es posible eso?

Los ojos violetas del hombre fijaron su camarada de Escorpio y luego e Ofiuco. Poco se sabía de las habilidades o la forma de actuar ante cualquier situación por parte de la joven amazona, aunque todos en la orden tenían en cuenta que era una mujer bastante analítica.

Por otra parte, a Shaina le resultó irritante tener que aguantar el comportamiento jocoso de Milo más aún en saber el estilo de vida que le gustaba llevar. Ese mundo que, para ella, resultaba ser una guarida de perdedores. Tampoco comprendía porque el Patriarca lo mantenía como uno de los mejores postores y osados del Santuario a lado de Kanon y Death Mask.

Verdaderamente ni entendía porque estaba sentada frente al joven de cabellos azules, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y jugando a las cartas, peor aún en apostar cualquier cosa que se les antojara aunque por el momento no tenía idea qué cosa deseaba Milo. A veces se indagaba la razón del porque aguantaba los disparates de algunos de sus compañeros pero no podía negar que era divertido ver a sus camaradas haciendo cualquier estupidez que entretuvieran sus ojos. Bueno, por lo menos lo único tierno era el ver a Saga en su comportamiento muy reservado y cuidadoso.

—Si sacas, por lo menos, tres cartas ganarás este encuentro.

— ¿Y si obtengo más?

—No subestimes a la suerte, Milo.

La peliverde sonrió tras coger sus cartas después de que Kanon los repartiera tras barajarlas, tampoco le importaba quien ganaría pues su único placer era el ver perder a uno de los dos. Sin embargo, intuyó desde un inicio al ganador de esa partida.

Oh sí, Kanon de Géminis poseía un gusto por el juego de cartas y jamás se equivocaba en sus conclusiones.

.

.

.

Cuando quieres diversión sabes bien cómo complacerte aunque no muchas veces sea lo que en realidad quieres ver. Porque fuiste concebida para librar batallas, emanar tu cosmos y anteponerte ante los débiles con la espada en alto.

Sin embargo, si la oportunidad de divertirte te da un plácido juego de cartas con un novato ante tus ojos resulta muy seguro que el placer invadiría el ego de Amazona de Shaina, porque no había nada espléndido que recalcar el hecho de ser mejor que Milo de Escorpio.

Empero, la confianza abismal no siempre es un buen antídoto para ganar un simple juego de cartas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Milo correría con una endemoniada suerte?

¡Obtener cinco cartas con las imágenes simbólicas de los dioses principales del Olimpo en un solo mazo!

Shaina tuvo que contener el grito de ira y calmar sus quejas pues creía que todo fue trampa más al estar los doce caballeros expectantes al juego no podía expresarse de tal manera; crispó los puños, maldijo por lo bajo ante su derrota y aguantó las burlas de Death Mask y Kanon.

—Eso no es parte del reto que demandó Milo—se mofó la pelirroja tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar que el agua del mar relajara sus músculos—. Lo cumples sin renegar o simplemente tomará su segunda opción.

—Tú le has dado las ideas—refunfuñó sin la mínima intención de quitarse la tela de seda que cubría completamente su cuerpo. Por lo menos la vergüenza lo ocultaría bajo su máscara—, juro que pagarás por esto.

Marín ignoró completamente la amenaza, no existía mayor gracia que ver a la peliverde en aprietos ante la persona que –a simple vista y en notoria presencia– provocaba un cierto cambio en su amiga/rival a tal punto que dudaba mucho de su personalidad indiferente y dominante.

Por otra parte, Shaina no deseaba pasar por el bochornoso reto que dispuso su rival de juegos. ¡Es que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado!, lo peor de todo es que Aioros ni Saga quisieron intervenir para poner en orden el ambiente, ya que era lo bastante claro que las cosas se iban a descontrolar a tal punto que medio Santuario sería destruido.

Y eso pasaba por las libertades que Shion les concedían un domingo cualquiera.

—Ah, sigues aquí —Milo comentó con un sonrisa tranquila sobre su rostro, hecho que sonrojó a la Ofiuco—; no seas tan tímida cobra, debes tener la suficiente confianza y seguridad en tu propio… ¿cómo lo llamaste? ¿Dominio?—alzó las manos para señalar el amplio espacio que se creó para la diversión de los caballeros dorados y sus invitados. Todo gracias a la generosidad de Saori en darles un ambiente para divertirse—. Kanon dijo que también podía interesarte usar las orejas de gato ¿quieres que lo probemos?

Shaina soltó un gruñido por la ridícula manera de hablar de Escorpio, más bien su calidez ingenua como la de un niño, o como lo recordó ella. Empero, sus ojos echaron chispa de la ira sobre el peliazul que, con una pelota de playa, jugaba felizmente a lado de un niño de cabellos naranja. ¡Ese Géminis era insoportablemente odiado cuando se lo proponía a meterle ideas al bicho!

—Basta de estupideces. Solo será una vez.

—Definitivamente, al menos que desees volver a jugar a las cartas conmigo.

La Amazona no podía continuar con esa humillación, sabía que en cualquier momento Death Mask, Kanon y Aioria soltarían las carcajadas que llegarían seguramente a la alcoba del Patriarca. ¡Los odiaba a todos incluyendo a los más maduros de la orden!

—No es tan complicado, solo quítate toda esa ropa que traes encima—animó Milo un poco impaciente por la temperatura al estar expuesto bajo los rayos del sol—; de saber que esto conllevaría a algo tan impropio nunca hubiese aceptado tu desafío.

—Si dejaras de ser tan odioso no me fijaría en ti como un rival.

Escorpio suspiró derrotado, estaba cansado de igual forma por la misión que tuvo que realizar desde hace unos días atrás incluyendo que parte de su tiempo libre la pasaba jugando con la nueva huésped que se alojó en el Santuario; más la terquedad y orgullo de Shaina le llenó de curiosidad inimaginable, aunque pocas veces la vio de niña y sabía que el espíritu guerrero descansaba dentro de ella.

Empero, el tope de su paciencia y el cansancio pudo más llevando a Milo a resolver la inseguridad de su compañera. Sin inmutarse a nada, sin importarle las miradas inquietas de los presentes e ignoró que su acción de buena fe resultó ser el punto profundo para ganarse un buen golpe en la cara: Porque Milo de Escorpio actuó por apuro arrebatándole el pareo bufanda que cubría parte del cuerpo de la peliverde.

Los varones abrieron los ojos involuntariamente, hasta Saga se sorprendió al ver a Shaina en un traje de baño lo bastante sugerente, oh sí, el pobre Géminis no sabía si era correcto marcharse con los niños de allí por vergüenza o llamarle la atención a Milo. Él, sin inmutarle ver el cuerpo hermoso y delicado de su compañera cubierto por dos piezas de tela color negro, le otorgo dos palmaditas en la espalda para lanzarla a la piscina.

Un tremendo error humillante para Shaina.

— ¿Podría usar las orejas de gatito? —preguntó inocentemente una pequeña que se mantuvo detrás de Escorpio por propia seguridad, le habían advertido que la peliverde era de temer cuando se enojaba.

—Tú te verías muy bien con eso—respondió Milo revolviendo los cabellos plateados de la niña. Su amiga de travesuras y ocurrencias parecía divertirle esa situación—. ¿Acaso quieres intentarlo? —la nena asintió y movió la cabecita balanceando las largas trenzas—; siempre y cuando tu "padre" me lo permita.

El hombre mayor se mantuvo de brazos cruzados casi destruyendo con la mirada al bicho. Si Shaina no lo despedazaba entonces lo haría él.

—Te enseñaré a nadar—la voz de Saga llamó la atención de su aprendiz que, despidiéndose de un aterrado Milo, corrió hacia él—. No abuses de la libertad de tu victoria. Hay niños aquí así que ten un poco más de respeto.

Milo se encogió de hombros, no midió su juego ante Kiki ni recordó que la pequeña de Saga era la única niña presente que no conocía absolutamente nada de ese tipo de juegos para "adultos"

—Saga te va asesinar—se burló Kanon al ver a su gemelo, vestido únicamente con un short negro, metiéndose al mar con la inquilina que le desagradaba—, se ha vuelto muy hostil con otros para cuidar de su mocosa—tomó la pelota y lo lanzó hacia el agua para que el pequeño lemuriano no se acercara—. Por cierto Shaina, tienes un buen cuerpo, solo es tu carácter que arruina todo.

La peliverde trató de contener el grito, el sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas –por los menos adoraba ahora su máscara más que nunca– bajo las risas de sus camaradas por causa de la maligna broma. Porque estaba completamente segura que Milo no compró ese traje de baño mucho menos en escoger el color preferido. Por instinto llevó sus manos hacia sus pechos y se sumergió en el agua, tampoco les iba a dar una vista espectacular de su cuerpo a los varones presentes aún si Afrodita era el único que no parecía interesarle la manera sugerente en que ella se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde fue que conseguiste ese traje? —preguntó Shaka curioso al ver que la parte superior del bikini apretaba los senos grandes de la amazona. Realmente le valió la pena abrir los ojos.

—Death Mask y Kanon me lo sugirieron—con burla en su voz habló Milo sin entender porque el más reservado de todos los santos hacia ese comentario— ¿Desde cuándo te llama la atención los trajes de baño femenino?

Los presentes y testigos ni sabían si Virgo era ingenuo o un completo idiota en el tema de mujeres. No siempre era correcto preguntar asuntos que dejaban ver algo muy erótico.

—Maldita seas, Milo.

Shaina ni siquiera pudo moverse, tampoco pensaba darle el gusto al peliazul en exponer su cuerpo en totalidad pues el traje de baño se le había encogido. Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua, por lo menos así dejaría de oír y ver a sus compañeros, a la vez que su plan de venganza se formulaba en su mente para encontrar la manera de humillar al bicho.

—Por lo menos no tomó su segunda opción. —musitó tras sumergirse completamente en el mar y sacar su máscara.

Si. No podía evitar gritar dentro de la cristalina agua y calmar su sonrojo tras recodar la segunda opción que Milo de Escorpio le ofreció: Ayudarlo con el trabajo de darle un heredero de sangre


End file.
